Deception And Perfection Are Wonderful Traits
by christinameatsix
Summary: Sarah, just like every other girl, wishes a relationship with her favorite band member was possible. But little does she know that, it maybe is. Jack Barakat, All Time Low.
1. I'm Turning Radioactive

In my head this was how it was meant to go; I'd go to the All Time Low meet and greet and Jack Barakat would fall head over heels in love with me. Right? I wish. At least I can dream, I mean I've read enough fanfictions about him. '_Him_' being Jack Barakat.

I was snapped out of my fangirl dreaming by the sound of my friend and partner in crime, Kasey, honking the horn of her car. "C'mon Sarah, you're gonna be late. You don't wanna keep Mr Barakat waiting?" she joked. Tonight was going to be the best night of my life, because for the first time I was seeing All Time Low live. Jack Barakat would be right in front of me. I let out a squeal as I ran downstairs and got into her car. The engine started up and I could feel goosebumps all over my limbs. This concert was going to be special.

* * *

We battled our way to the front of the line, disregarding what the security guards had said about skipping the queue. I was far too excited to care about what they had to say. Ignoring the dirty looks from the people we had just cut infront of, I pulled out my iPod and started blasting All Time Low. Alex Gaskarth's voice filling my ears added to the excitement I already had. I was going to explode. We were so close to the top of the line. So close to the meet and greet. Only 10 more minutes.

Suddenly the huge metal doors were opened and screaming filled the air. We were ushered in by a burly looking guard while I clung to Kasey, in fear of being swept away. And that's when I saw them. Rian, Jack, Zack and Alex, sitting behind the table - and my heart stopped. We were pushed into some sort of a line and I had to try my hardest to get my legs to move. "THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" Kasey half shouted, half whispered in my ear. I could have replied with so many sarcastic things, but at that moment my mouth was too dry for me even to speak. We were at the very back. I gulped as the line infront of us got shorter and shorter and shorter and HOLY FUCK I WAS STANDING INFRONT OF JACK BARAKAT.  
He smiled up at me and I had to fight every urge to jump over the table yelling "I'M HERE MY SWEET LEBANESE PRINCE, MARRY ME" but of course, I didn't. Alex was the first to speak. "Hey there, what's your name." he asked, turning on that famous Gaskarth charm. "S-Sarah" I stammered. "Don't be nervous Sarah." Zack smiled up at me and Rian nodded in agreement. "Sarah's a pretty name." Jack said. I almost dropped to the floor infront of him but I composed myself and an odd wave of calmness washed over me. I handed him my CD and a letter I had wrote him, telling him how much him and the rest of the guys had saved me. "Will you read this please Jack?" Thrusting out his finger, almost punching me in the stomach, he yelled "PINKY SWEAR!" I laughed and went to take my CD back but his face fell and he went "I wanted to pink swear." My heart melted and I curled my pinky around his. And the wave of calmness had subsided. ASDFGHJKLSKHDUHFDAUFHDSOFSH I WAS TOUCHING JACK BARAKATS HAND OH MY SWETE BABY MY PURE SWEET BABY .  
I felt him trying to pull his finger out of the pinky death grip I had locked him in. My face turned bright red, redder than his hat and I pulled my hand away as fast as I could.  
"It was nice meeting you guys." Alex said. "You too, keep on making awesome music" Kasey yelled, completely forgetting that she was even on the same planet. The same security guard led us out and as we were walking away, I turned my head back and watched them get up out of the chairs.

And with that, they were gone.


	2. My Heart Is Nuclear

We then began the long journey home. I was exhilarated and coming down from my 'All Time High'. I turned to Kasey to speak to her but she was already asleep, so I kept my eyes on the road and hummed to myself. The sky had gotten darker as night was approaching and I turned on my headlights. I shivered. I hated driving at night. It was so creepy, i felt as if something was going to jump on the top of the car like Jeepers Creepers. Looking in my rear view mirror, I noticed a large lorry like vechile behind me, practically riding my ass. I rolled my eyes. "Jesus bro, you gonna get any closer?" I looked again in the mirror, to see exactly what was behind me. Big mistake. I brought my eyes back to the road, just in time to see a dog run out of the hedge and right infront of my car. I went numb. My heart started beating out of my chest. I gripped the steering wheel and turned it as fast as I could. I was pinned back in my seat as the car swerved and spinned out of control. My breath caught in my throat and I was too scared to scream, to scared to move. I heard Kasey wake up and she did the screaming for me. We were stil spinning as I waited for that almight crash. Then it came.

We were thrown around the car like rag dolls and my chest collided with the exploding air bag. The windows smashed and a rain shower of glass cascaded onto us. I shut my eyes, afraid to move. The car stopped rolling. Kasey stopped screaming. Everything went quiet.  
I finally gathered up the strength for my voice to speak. "Are you okay Kasey?" I said quitely, scared of what reply I would get. "Yes" she replied weakly, and then she burst into tears. Blood poured down my face. I realised that we were alone, no one was going to help us because no one knew we were there. I opened my mouth and let out a piercing scream. I kept screaming and screaming. My surroundings began to spin, and I felt my life slowly slither away.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" I heard someone yell in the distance. this was followed by the sound of people running - a whole lot of people. I let my eyes half open and i searched around to see where the noise was coming from. I strained my neck trying to look up and let out a yell when a wave of pain washed over me. "THEY'RE STILL IN THERE, I JUST HEARD A YELL." The fast footsteps got louder and I jumped as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. "It's okay, we're gonna get you two out of here." My neck was too sore for me to move, so I whispered a weak ok and decided to trust whoever the mystery guy was.

I heard one of them calling the ambulance and I watched as Kasey was lifted out of the car. They checked to see if she was hurt and then they turned their attention to me. "That cut's pretty nasty." Mystery boy said. My hand flew up to my forehead. He was right, I winced. "Hey, don't touch it." The sound of sirens filled the air as the ambulance pulled to a stop, their lights shining on the car. My eyes reajusted and I finally began to see the mess. Glass was everywhere and my legs were full of cuts and bruises. Tears pricked at my eyes and one slid down my cheek. "Don't cry sweetie, your safe now. I've got you." I clutched to Mystery Boy's chest as he lifted me slowly from the wreckage. I looked up at him, wiping my tear blurred eyes - and I was met by the smiling face of Jack Barakat. 


	3. NOTE

I'm so sorry that i haven't posted a new chapter in forever. I haven't forgotten about this story. I guess I started it at a bad time becasue my exams are just about to start.

I'll be back after my exams on June 25th. 


End file.
